victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bori/@comment-74.105.159.239-20101002170818/@comment-71.183.212.140-20101003155122
“Just because someone is 'mean' doesn't mean they're not a rootable character.” Again I mentioned the whole thing about how the good doesn't outweigh the bad. And that there are MEAN rootable characters that DO things FOR better reasons. Sam for example thinks the world of Carly and her older brother, and even to a degree her own family yet she;s considered “mean” but at least in THIS case the good outweighs the bad. So far that'ss not the case and she needs to at least change her attitude somewhat and not be such a major bee-otch in order for me to see her as rootable. “Chuck from Gossip Girl is a total douche who ruins everything close to a decent relationship he has. But he's still a completely likable character. So is Jade. ” Really? Is that so? A guy who ruins relationships and pretty much destroys everything around him is likable? Could've fooled me. You might as well throw Lex Luthor and the media portrayal of Hitler into the mix while you are at it. “If you don't like her, fine. But don't try to act like nobody should.” If you want to like her, that's your own right. But I feel that nobody should and that's my prerogative. because she doesn't embody any likable characteristics. At least none that out weighs the bad. Would you like a person like Lex Luthor who killed people and ruined families for the future of his own company? Yeah he's such a teddy bear. Or how about Lucifer? Who got kicked out of heaven by his own father none the less and decided “hey torturing people is fun. I'll do that for eternity.” I'm not going to stop you from liking her, but I am going to speak out of my idea of “loving to hate her” which she is. And I am fine with that. I even stated that she's needed on the show “Jade is more interesting by leaps and bounds than Tori, who's a flat, one-dimensional Mary Sue with no interesting quirks or idiosyncrasies. She's bad at instruments? Wow, that's a less interesting flaw than being 'clumsy' a la Bella Swan. ” Really? Hmm? You don't say? So the “Mary sue” type of girl with no interesting quirks or idiocyncrasies meets the uninteresting cliched mean girl with a high status who doesn't even bother to separate herself from ANY of the characters you mentioned? This is pretty much a one dimensional character meeting another one dimensional character. Also A Mary sue is someone with NO visible flaws and everyone likes her. And by that definition Tori I guess WOULDN'T be a Mary Sue. Because if you watched the series, you'd see that she DOES have visible flaws. Her Nativity, and sometimes cowardice sticks out BIG TIME. And also not EVEYRONE likes her. Jade for one doesn't. Again not saying she isn't unoriginal or uninteresting. However your precious JADE does nothing to stand out from other teenage villains. And if you consider Tori One dimensional, then you have to include Jade in that as well since she's her polar opposite. In both boring and one dimensional behavioral patterns. I will agree that this isn't Victoria Justice's best character. I will always reserve that for Shelby Marx. But if you think Jade adds anything NEW to the series or is interesting with her constant mean girl selfish ways, then you need to pay attention to the shows you mentioned. There's nothing that makes her stand out from lets say the every day “Mary sue” and I guess for argument sakes I'll consider Tory a Mary Sue. Yet she still has more likable qualities than Jade. And I never said I hated Jade. I even stated she's a pretty good polar opposite of Tori. I just don't root for the obvious bad guy who is OBVIOUSLY going out of her way to be a major bee-otch.